


everybody loves ayumu

by Marshmellowtea



Category: DRRB, Dangan:Rebirth, Dangan:Rebirth-Voices
Genre: Agender Character, Agender Fujimori Ayumu, Background Relationships, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Other, Polyamory, character tags will be added as they show up, tbh this is just a ridiculous amount of fluff guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmellowtea/pseuds/Marshmellowtea
Summary: just a series of oneshots involving the drrb kids being absolutely smitten with ayumu. we all saw the hand-holding video let's not kid ourselvesone character will be featured with ayumu per chapter, and they will be posted in alphabetical order, just like in the free time vids! also, ayumu is nonbinary agender here because they're the most shippable like that dsjfkalfd. we have three lesbians and a gay enboy here, after all!!





	1. Akira

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i've been wanting to write something like this ever since the handholding vid came out because my polyshipping brain immediately went "they're all mass dating ayumu that's what this is right" lsdfjkalsdf 
> 
> so i made it so 
> 
> also, happy birthday, ayumu! i'm sorry this is so late and not even complete dfklasdf but i love you here are your datemates

“I reeeeaaally don’t wanna be here." 

Ayumu turns around and smiles sweetly at Akira, giving his hand a squeeze. Akira lifts his collar over his mouth and grumbles something incomprehensible. 

“This is a testament to how much I love you,” he says more audibly, a sulky look settling over his face. “Just want you to know that. I love you so much that I dragged my sorry ass out of my comfortable bed in my warm, safe dorm room and agreed to go to this stupid store with you.” 

This just makes Ayumu smile even wider, and they lift their boyfriend’s hand to their lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. “I know, sweetie. I love you too!” they sing, swinging their entwined hands playfully. “I’m glad your sorry ass agreed to join me. I would’ve been lonely all by myself.”

Akira lets slip a tiny grin, which he quickly covers up with a half cough, half scoff. “I know that. That’s why I sacrificed my entire day for you. Be grateful.”

At this point, Ayumu is long past being deterred or flustered by Akira’s crassness. They smile, swaying into his side and gently knocking into him. “I am grateful,” they say softly, voice laced with tender affection. “Thank you for joining me, sweetheart. I know you don’t like being out like this, and it means a lot to me that you came with me. I don’t like going to town alone.”

A bright pink blush spreads conspicuously across Akira’s face. He opens his mouth to speak, only for Ayumu to cut him off by suddenly dashing forward, dragging him along with them.  

“Oh! Here!” they say, dragging Akira toward a shelf with sweatshirts stacked on it. They scoop up the one they want (very difficult with one hand, but they manage), and present it to him with a grin. “What do you think?”

It’s solid black, long-sleeved. On the chest, in white lettering, it reads: “I’M NOT A BOY OR A GIRL, I’M AN EXISTENTIAL NIGHTMARE”. The moment Akira reads it, he barks out a laugh.

“Oh my god. I love it,” he says, grabbing onto one of its edges so that it doesn’t fall off of Ayumu’s palm. He leans over and presses a kiss to their cheek, before knocking their heads together lightly. “You _are_ an existential nightmare. It’s why I’m so into you.”

Ayumu giggles, leaning in closer and nuzzling their cheek against Akira’s. “I knew you’d love it!” they say, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then, their eyes dim just a bit, their expression becoming more serious. “I’m surprised I was able to find it in a store like this. They don’t usually have, y’know. Nonbinary inclusive stuff in commercial stores.”

“Yeah,” Akira hums, giving their hand a tight squeeze. “It’s pretty cool that you found it here.”

They both go quiet for a moment. 

“Do you want me to buy it for you?” Akira asks, breaking the silence.

“Huh?” Ayumu blinks rapidly, before shaking their head. “Ah! No! No no no no no, Akira-kun, you don’t have to do that! I brought my own money for a reason, you know!”

“Well, yeah, but still,” Akira says, smiling warmly. “Consider it a birthday present.” He drops Ayumu’s hand, plucks the sweatshirt out of their grasp, and starts taking it to the cashier.

Ayumu is stuck in place for a moment, before finally coming to their senses. They rush up to Akira and grab him by the arm, their brow creased in worry.

“Babe, wait, seriously…” they say, biting their bottom lip. “I already asked a lot of you by having you come up here with me, you really don’t have to spend—”

“Ayumu, stop,” Akira murmurs, holding up his hand. “Listen...I hate this place. I hate going out. I hate _being places_ , places that aren't my room.”

“Uh…” Ayumu's brow furrows even deeper somehow. “Is there a point to this—?”

“Shut _up_ , I'm trying to make a big romantic speech,” Akira says, his face turning bright red as he speaks. “What...um. What I do love is _you_. S-so, don’t feel bad for me being here. I can suffer through a thousand stores if it means making you happy.”

Ayumu stares at him for a moment, their own face heating up. “Awww...Akira-kun…” they coo.

“Please don’t make me go to another store, though,” Akira says suddenly, making Ayumu giggle. He smiles nervously, and then gestures toward the check out. “Actually, I kinda wanna get out of here right now. Can we just…?”

“Oh my gosh,” Ayumu says, rolling their eyes in amusement. They lean up, pressing a gentle kiss to Akira’s lips. “Yes, we can pay and go back to the academy. Are you sure you’re okay with paying? Because I don’t want to force you—”

“ _Babe_. Chill. I want you to own this shirt. And I don’t want you to have to pay for it yourself,” he says, adding that last part quickly before Ayumu could make a comment.

Ayumu sighs heavily. Akira smiles, leaning into their ear.

“Mayyybe you can make it up to me later. When we get back to our dorms,” he whispers, before pulling back and winking slyly.  

“Oh?” Ayumu raises an eyebrow as the two of them join the check out line. They get on their tiptoes and press their mouth to Akira’s ear in turn. “If you’re suggesting we make out later, we’re doing it in my room. Last time we did it in your room, I came out covered in Cheeto dust.”

Akira chokes out a laugh, and Ayumu smiles widely. Their hand finds Akira’s, and they interlock their fingers in a sappy display of affection.

“I love you,” Akira murmurs softly.

Ayumu smiles, leaning their head against his shoulder. After so long of Akira being reserved and hesitant with affection, Ayumu can say with certainty that they’ll never, ever get sick of hearing him say that.

“I love you too,” they murmur quietly back, and in the corner of their eye, Akira smiles.


	2. Aruma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to admit, aruma isn't,, really my favorite character at the moment lmao. i kinda wish voices would do something else with her character other than "uncomfortable sex jokes" ldsfkjlsdjfkl 
> 
> so here, have a softer version of her here! i hope they actually give her more depth further into the series ;w;
> 
> (oh also i guess i should mention that this chapter jokingly mentions drugs and stripping? it's nothing big or anything but better safe than sorry after all)

Saturday afternoon sunlight lazily streams through the window to Ayumu’s bedroom. It sets the perfect mood for the scene inside, where they and Aruma are resting on the bed, curled up in each other’s arms, limbs entangled with each other’s. They had been kissing passionately a mere half hour ago, but that has since fallen away to serenely affectionate snuggling, with the occasional tender kiss being pressed to lips, collarbone, or shoulder.

Unfortunately, this peace was not to last for much longer. Ayumu looks over at their clock, eyes casually sliding over to see the time, only for them to sigh as they realize that this little moment of bliss has to unfortunately come to an end.

“Mmph. It’s almost four. I think it's time for me to get up,” Ayumu says regretfully, stretching their arms over their head. “I have to get ready for that meeting I’m going to.”

At first, Aruma makes no sign to show that she understands the ramifications of what they’re saying, only humming in response to show she’d been listening. Then, suddenly, her eyes snap open comically as she processes their words, and she looks up at them in shock.

“What? Already?” she protests, propping herself up on her elbow and flicking her head so that her long, untied hair falls over her back. “I thought that wasn’t until five!”

“It is,” Ayumu says, already starting to sit up. “But I need time to get ready. Take a shower, get dressed, all that stuff.” 

“Now come on, it won’t take an _hour_ to do all that,” Aruma says, voice bordering on a whine. She once again wraps her arms tightly around Ayumu’s waist, laying back down on the bed. “Surely you can spare another ten minutes to cuddle with your _girlfriend_.”

“Sorry, babe,” Ayumu says, laughing lightly. “As much as I love snuggling you, I’m afraid this thing is too important for me to not properly prepare for.”

Aruma gasps in mock offense, lifting her head to stare at her datemate incredulously. “Ayumu-chan! You surely must not be suggesting—!”

“Oh, but indeed I am,” they say, reaching down to pry Aruma’s arms off of their torso. “We can always cuddle later. This conference only comes around once a year, and I don’t wanna miss it!”

Despite Ayumu’s best efforts, Aruma only holds on tighter. She outright whines this time, a dramatic pout on her face. “But that means it’s going to come around next year!” she bemoans, her lip jutting out exaggeratedly. “I don’t even know why you need to go to a ‘plan your future’ seminar anyway! Don’t you know _I_ am your future?” 

Ayumu giggles, rolling their eyes. “Yeah, you and the rest of the jerks I’m dating, I know. I don’t think polyamory is covered in this talk, though,” they say, running their fingers loosely through her hair.

“See! Then it’s useless to you anyway,” Aruma says, tossing a leg over Ayumu’s own as well and dragging them back down onto the bed.

Ayumu laughs, shaking their head. “I still have to plan for my career, though! Someone has to pay the bills when we inevitably all move into a giant house together! Who’s going to pay the mortgage on that thing? Who’ll pay for groceries?” they posit, only semi-serious. 

Aruma scoffs, nuzzling into their chest. “We’ll figure it out. There’s fourteen of us, you know. Seishi and Marin are rich from blood money and television respectively, anyway. They’ll take care of us.”

“Oh my god.”

“And if their supply runs out, we could always start selling cocaine. Kego-chan can probably hook us up.”

“ _Oh my god_.”

“If worse comes to worse, I’d make a decent stripper!”

“Aruma-chan!” Ayumu bursts into giggles, grabbing the pillow from under their head and whapping her with it. A pink tinted blush has spread over their cheeks. “No! You’re not stripping to support us, I won’t allow it.”

“Oh? Why not, mon amour? We both know very well that I’d be good at it,” she says, looking up at Ayumu and giving them a practiced wink.

Ayumu’s face lights up from a soft pink to a bright red, and they groan, putting a hand over their eyes. “Sometimes I cannot _believe_ I am dating you,” they say, huffing out a laugh.

“I knooow,” she croons, voice dripping with mock sympathy. “I’m kind of unbelievable, don’t you think so?”

“That’s one word for you,” Ayumu mutters, voice soft with amused affection. Aruma gasps with fake indignation, and they can’t help but laugh out loud.

The two of them fall quiet for a moment, and Ayumu turns their head back to the clock. 3:57. They sigh softly. 

“Okay, fine,” they say, causing Aruma to perk up. “Ten more minutes. But that’s _it_.”

“Hmm…” Aruma risks unwrapping one arm to tap at her chin thoughtfully, as if considering it. “It’s an interesting offer. Tempting. But I have a better idea.” She smiles deviously, wrapping her arm back around them. “How about you just don’t go?”

Ayumu huffs fondly. “I can’t just _not go_ , Aruma-chan,” they say, chuckling a little. “I had to register for it. It feels wrong to put all that effort into signing up for an event only to bail on it.”

Aruma starts to pout again. Ayumu thinks for a moment, before a sly smirk spreads across their face as an idea strikes them.

“How about this. I only give you ten more minutes in the bed,” they start. Before Aruma can protest, they hold up a hand. “ _But_. What if when I go to take a shower, you come and join me?”

Aruma’s eyes widen, and she suddenly seems _very_ interested once again. “Oh?”

“You can’t take up all my time in there, of course!” Ayumu says quickly, giggling a little. They then let their eyelids droop slightly, eyeing her seductively. “But...since I have to do it anyway, I figured why have some fun with it before I leave you for an hour and a half?”

Aruma hums, now trailing a finger up and down Ayumu’s arm as she pretends to think it over. “Hmm…let me think...”

Ayumu watches her with curious eyes, an amused smile playing at the corners of their lips. That smile widens as she finally gives her verdict.

“I think I’d be perfectly content with that arrangement.” 

**Author's Note:**

> the shirt btw is a real shirt you can find it [here](https://clothform.com/product/im-not-a-boy-or-a-girl-im-an-existential-nightmare-sweatshirt/)


End file.
